PROJECT SUMMARY: HEALTH LITERACY CORE The overarching goal of the Health Literacy (HL) Key Component Activity (KCA) of the Louisiana Clinical and Translational Science Center (LA CaTS) is to infuse health literacy principles in a wider variety of clinical research conducted by investigators toward the objective to improve health outcomes and reduce disparities among Louisiana's vulnerable populations. We will build on the successful research infrastructure established during the 1st funding cycle and expand HL services to a wider variety of researchers in more sites. We will continue to embed HL in all aspects of LA CaTS services by collaborating with other KCAs to form research teams across current and new institutions to address targeted diseases (diabetes, obesity, and cancer) and precision medicine initiatives. We will collaborate with Biomedical Informatics KCA in their newly created Bioinformatics and Genomics (BIG) and Precision Medicine (PMP) programs to make information and consent for genomic research and biorepositories easier to access and understand. Specific Aims are designed to improve health outcomes and reduce health disparities: Aim 1. To expand HL best practices to improve patient understanding and use of new health technologies to improve management of chronic diseases, medication adherence and preventive care. Aim 2. To enhance and expand outreach and relationship building in community and rural clinics needed to enhance recruitment and retention of underserved populations in clinical research and biorepositories. Aim 3. To expand HL training to investigators as part of our new research partners that include pediatric, nursing, dental, and veteran's healthcare settings with a focus on making health care and research materials and messages literacy and culturally appropriate for vulnerable populations with the goal of improving their health outcomes and increasing recruitment in clinical trials. Aim 4. Develop literacy and culturally appropriate genomics and biobanking information and consent documents for vulnerable patients known to be less likely to participate in clinical trials. We will accomplish these aims by: 1) expanding HL training to include literacy appropriate use of new health technologies to increase engagement of vulnerable populations 2) guiding investigators in developing trusting relationships with safety-net patients and providers to improve participation in clinical trials and biorepositories; 3) aligning our activities with the other LA CaTS KCAs to provide more comprehensive and coordinated investigators training with a goal of facilitating research to improve health outcomes and 4) guiding collaboration with LA CaTS genomics experts and other KCAs to develop plain language, transparent and accessible information on genomics and bio banking, a new initiative for LA CaTS.